Pimenter le quotidien
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Entre ses devoirs de Justicier et ses devoirs de PDG de QI, Oliver n'arrive pas à trouver du temps pour Felicity. Trouvant que son fiancé travaille tôt aux dépends de leur relation, elle décide de prendre les choses en mains !


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de DC Comics et des producteurs de la série Arrow. Je les emprunte le temps de cette histoire !

Hello :)

Voici un petit O.S mignon, hot et marrant. Bonne lecture !

 **Pas de Ras'Al Ghul, pas de Slade, pas de Machination… Oliver est le justicier mais sans les grosses catastrophes principales de la série !**

* * *

 **Starling City !**

 _ **Sous-sol du Verdant !**_

 **Felicity accueillit les justiciers de la ville à bras ouvert. Ils étaient rentrés sains et sauf de leur mission.**

« Enfin ! » souffla-t-elle, soulagée de les voir tous les trois en un seul morceau. « Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Un jeu d'enfant ! » dit John Diggle.

« Ils sont tous entre les mains du Lieutenant Lance ! » dit Oliver, qui enlaça Felicity. « On ne les reverra pas avant un bon moment. »

 **Il l'embrassa tendrement avant d'aller se changer et d'ôter sa tenue de cuir vert.**

 _« Felicity dis-moi qu'ils sont rentrés pour que je lui botte le cul ! »_

 **Roy, qui avait troqué sans attendre sa tenue rouge contre un jean et une chemise, se retourna vivement à l'entente de la voix de sa petite amie, Thea Queen.**

« Tu devrais te planquer Roy… » lui conseilla Felicity.

« Oh non certainement pas Roy Harper ! » vociféra Thea, qui entra en trombe dans la cave. « J'étais morte d'inquiétude. »

« Elle est furax. » termina Felicity.

 **Elle le frappa avec son sac à main.**

« Espèce d'imbécile t'aurais pu me prévenir que tu partais te battre. » grinça-t-elle.

« Aïe, arrête Thea, je suis désolé. » se défendit Roy avant de s'emparer de ses poignets pour qu'elle cesse de le battre à coup de sac. « Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

« M'inquiéter ? » répéta-t-elle. « Je suis inquiète chaque fois que tu pars avec mon frère arrêter des criminels mais je sais que tu vas me revenir parce que dans le cas contraire je serai vraiment très en colère. »

« Oui, je sais ! » sourit Roy.

« Tu me refais un coup pareil sans me prévenir, et tu dors sur le canapé pour le restant de tes jours. » le menaça-t-elle.

« C'est noté ! » dit-il. « On peut rentrer maintenant ? »

« Si t'as la moindre égratignure, je t'étripe. » le prévint-elle.

 **Elle quitta le sous-sol, et Roy ne tarda pas à la suivre, ne voulant pas la mettre en colère. Diggle ne traîna pas non plus, mais Felicity pu voir un sourire moqueur se peindre sur ses lèvres.**

« Tu vois Oliver, tu as de la chance que je travaille avec toi et que je sais où tu vas chaque fois que tu mets ton costume vert, parce que je ferais pire que de te faire dormir sur le canapé. » dit Felicity en regardant son fiancé.

« Ah oui ? » arqua-t-il, en s'avançant vers elle.

« Absolument ! »

 **Felicity était à moitié assise sur le bureau, vêtue d'une robe rose. Oliver avait mit un jean et une chemise qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de boutonner. Pieds nus, il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres de sa fiancée.**

« Et tu ferais quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rassures-toi, je ne ferai rien tant que tu t'occuperas bien de moi. » répondit-elle en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. « Embrasse-moi ! »

 **Oliver complaignit. Le baiser s'intensifia. Felicity fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, dans son dos tandis que ses mains à lui se faufilaient sous sa robe rose.**

 _« Hey Ollie, comment ça s'est… »_

 **Ils rompirent le baiser.**

 _« …passé ? Oups, je tombe mal ! »_

« Tu crois ? » gronda Oliver à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.

« Désolé, je savais pas… » s'excusa Tommy, qui remonta les escaliers et sortit de la cave, très mal à l'aise.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. » dit Felicity, dont toute envie avait été coupé.

 **Oliver se pinça les lèvres avant de s'écarter et de finir de s'habiller. Felicity, après avoir mit en veille tous les ordinateurs, quitta la cave et se faufila à travers la foule qui remplissait le club. La musique résonnait à fond, et Felicity se serait bien laissé aller à danser si elle n'était pas aussi frustrée. Elle trouva Laurel au bar, et s'assit à côté d'elle.**

« T'es pas censée te reposer, Madame je vais avoir un bébé ? » lui dit Felicity par-delà la musique, en posant une main sur le ventre très rond de l'avocate.

« Je m'ennuie chez moi ! » répondit Laurel. « Et toi t'as l'air sur le point d'exploser. »

« Ton mari nous a interrompu y a même pas deux minutes. » lui répondit Felicity.

« Tu veux que je le punisse ? » plaisanta Laurel.

 **Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire, quand Oliver arriva derrière Felicity, l'encerclant et l'embrassant sur la joue.**

 _« Oliver je suis désolé. »_

 **Tommy était derrière le comptoir, et il avait un air de culpabilité peint sur le visage.**

« Refais-nous ce coup-là et je t'étripe. » le prévint Oliver. « Sois pas en retard à la réunion de demain. »

« Je serai même en avance ! » lui promit Tommy.

 **Felicity lui lança un regard meurtrier, qui le fit déglutir. Elle se leva de son tabouret, serra Laurel dans ses bras en lui disant une énième fois de se reposer, puis, se laissa guider vers la sortie par son fiancé.**

 _ **Manoir des Queen !**_

« Je pense fortement à changer le code d'accès de la cave et de ne pas le donner à Tommy. » claqua Felicity, qui sortit de la salle de bain en nuisette, bien trop longue au goût d'Oliver.

« On peut parler d'autre chose que de Tommy ? » grommela-t-il.

 **Felicity s'engouffra dans leur lit et tourna le dos à Oliver. Portant uniquement un boxer, Oliver la rejoignit et caressa son épaule. Il su qu'elle n'était plus d'humeur pour un câlin quand elle éteignit la lampe de chevet, les plongeant dans le noir. Le réveil affichait une heure du matin. Oliver soupira fortement. Il ne s'endormit qu'une heure plus tard…**

 _ **Le lendemain !**_

 _ **Queen Industries !**_

 **Assise à son bureau, Felicity dardait son regard toutes les dix secondes vers la salle de réunion qui était pile dans l'axe de son bureau. Oliver et Tommy faisaient le point avec leurs investisseurs, comme chaque mois. L'entreprise marchait très bien. Elle était même au summum de sa gloire. Tommy avait rejoint Queen Industries en tant qu'associé, jusqu'à ce qu'il hérite de la compagnie de son père. Felicity pouvait voir les deux amis s'activer dans leur réunion, mais un point demeurait insatisfait. Felicity avait besoin d'Oliver. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle,** _ **en**_ **elle.** _ **Deux semaines.**_ **Deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Ils étaient toujours interrompus chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire l'amour… Regardant l'heure, Felicity se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. D'ici dix minutes, la réunion toucherait à sa fin. Tommy pouvait parfaitement gérer les derniers détails alors, en gardant une contenance stoïque et professionnelle, Felicity ouvrit la porte vitrée, attirant les regards sur elle.**

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger. » leur sourit-elle avant de fixer Oliver. « Monsieur Queen, puis-je vous parler ? C'est très urgent. »

 **Elle croisa furtivement le regard de Tommy qui déglutit. Ce dernier regarda Tommy, qui le regardait en retour.**

« Je me charge de terminer. » assura Tommy. « Vas-y ! »

« Très bien ! » dit Oliver en se levant de sa chaise. « Messieurs, veuillez m'excuser ! »

 **Il salua ses investisseurs avant de suivre Felicity, qui partait déjà en direction de son bureau, mais, sachant que Tommy avait aussitôt prit le relai, Felicity changea de direction.**

« Hey, où tu vas ? » lui demanda Oliver.

 **Felicity s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes. Elle les savait vide alors, elle tira Oliver par le bras et entra dans les toilettes. Elle mit le verrou avant de plaquer ses mains sur la nuque d'Oliver et de l'embrasser. Il répondit aussitôt au baiser, mais il s'écarta tout aussi vite.**

« Chérie, à quoi tu joues ? » demanda-t-il essoufflé et excité par ce baiser.

« J'ai envie de toi. » répondit Felicity en lui déboutonnant sa chemise.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Oliver. « Tu m'as fais sortir de ma réunion pour… »

 **Mais il fut coupé par la bouche de Felicity sur la sienne.**

« On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis deux semaines. » lui rappela-t-elle. « T'es toujours occupé, ou on est interrompu comme hier, et j'ai besoin que tu me fasses l'amour, maintenant. »

« Dans les toilettes ? » releva-t-il.

« Oliver ! » claqua-t-elle en prenant fermement son visage dans ses mains. « Tu sais que je t'aime et que je te soutiens dans tout ce que tu fais, mais si tu ne me plaques pas contre ce mur tout de suite, je t'étrangle avec ta cravate. A moins que tu n'aies pas autant envie de moi que je veux de toi. »

 **Sa respiration s'accéléra sous le coup du désir. Oliver le ressentait aussi. Les mains de Felicity se faufilèrent sur son torse jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle fit exprès d'effleurer le membre durcit de son fiancé, ce qui le fit réagir au quart de tour. Oliver plaqua Felicity – à sa demande – contre le mur et souleva sa robe bleue. La culotte qu'elle portait se retrouva à ses pieds. Elle la fit valser loin d'elle avant de baisser avec force le pantalon d'Oliver, ainsi que son dessous.**

« Maintenant ! » le supplia-t-elle.

 **L'embrassant avec fougue, Felicity enroula sa jambe gauche autour de sa taille. Oliver prit cette jambe dans sa main et, se présentant à son entrée, la pénétra avec force, étouffant son cri d'un baiser. Elle marmonna un** _ **Enfin**_ **qui fit sourire Oliver. Il claqua ses hanches avec force, ressentant soudainement le manque qui s'était installé dans leur couple. Ils n'avaient jamais autant attendu pour faire l'amour. Quelques jours oui, mais** _ **deux semaines**_ **? Oliver raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de Felicity. L'orgasme était proche. Felicity ferma les yeux sous le coup de la jouissance, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier de bonheur. Elle sentit Oliver jouir en elle, et, lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres, sa bouche fut envahit par la langue d'Oliver, qui resta immobile en elle** _ **et**_ **contre elle de longues secondes.**

« Hum… merci ! » marmonna Felicity.

« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. » dit-il sur le même ton.

« Oliver… » dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration. « Je ne veux plus passer une seule journée sans faire l'amour. »

« Je t'aime ! » répondit-il. « Je ne te délaisserais plus… sur le plan sexuel. »

 **L'entendre se rattraper sur sa dernière phrase fit sourire la jeune femme. Quand il s'écarta, Felicity lui vola un baiser avant de s'enfermer dans une cabine des toilettes. Oliver en profita pour se rhabiller correctement. Face à l'un des miroirs des toilettes, il réajusta sa chemise et sa cravate, ainsi que sa veste. Il effaça toute trace potentielle de marques qui trahirait son petit écart de conduite alors qu'il était censé être en réunion. Felicity sortit de la cabine, comme si rien ne s'était passé.**

« A plus tard mon amour ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix chantante avant de sortir des toilettes.

 _« Cette fille va me rendre dingue ! » pensa-t-il._

 **Une fois qu'il fut sûr que son apparence ne trahirait rien, Oliver se lava les mains avant de se diriger vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta en apercevant… la culotte de Felicity.**

« Elle l'a fait exprès ! » dit-il à voix haute.

 **Il ramassa la culotte, la plia comme il pu avant de la ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il quitta les toilettes et se hâta jusqu'à son bureau. La réunion était terminée mais Tommy n'était pas dans son bureau alors il en profita pour ranger la culotte de sa fiancée dans le tiroir de son bureau, qui fermait à clé.**

« Je vais la tuer ! » marmonna-t-il.

 **Il s'asseya, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il venait de faire jouir Felicity dans les toilettes, mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi elle avait fait exprès d'oublier sa culotte. Il chercha à comprendre mais chaque fois qu'il essayait, son esprit se brouillait sur l'image de Felicity jouissant sous le coup de l'orgasme. En y repensant, il sentit de nouveau du désir et un picotement familier vibrer dans tout son corps. Tommy vint le retrouver, l'interrompant ainsi dans ses pensées.**

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« La ferme ! » grogna Oliver.

« Je déjeune avec mon père et Laurel, alors on se voit plus tard. » dit Tommy, qui lui tendit le compte-rendu de la réunion.

« Ok ! »

 **Tommy s'en alla. L'heure du déjeuner approchait, et quand Felicity vint le voir :**

« Je déjeune avec Thea ! » lui dit-elle. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non ! » répondit-il avant de lui faire signe d'avancer.

 **Il se leva de sa chaise et, attrapant Felicity par les hanches, il la colla contre lui.**

« Tu as oublié quelque chose dans les toilettes. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que ça peut-être. » mentit-elle.

« Tu me rends fou. » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser. « Tu veux la récupérer ? »

« Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles. » dit-elle avant de rire.

« Ça t'amuse de me rendre dingue ? » demanda-t-il.

« Peut-être ! » répondit-elle. « J'ai prévu d'aller faire un peu de lèche-vitrines alors, tu peux garder ma culotte. »

« Oh je t'aime, tu le sais ? »

« Attends de voir ce que je te réserve ! » lui dit-elle d'une voix suave. « Oliver ? »

« Hum ? » fit-il.

« Fais en sorte que je ne sois pas la seule à pimenter notre vie sexuelle. » quémanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

 **Elle s'écarta et quitta le bureau en balançant ses hanches. Oliver se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau et souffla.** _ **Fais en sorte que je ne sois pas la seule à pimenter notre vie sexuelle.**_ **Elle voulait du piment ? Elle allait être servit. Oliver se jura de ne laisser personne les interrompre dorénavant.**

…

 **Felicity retrouva Thea à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant qu'elles aimaient bien.**

« Salut ! » dit Thea en souriant.

« Salut ! » répondit Felicity sur le même ton. « Alors, Roy a dormi sur le canapé ? »

« Non, il a eu de la chance il n'avait pas une seule marque. » dit Thea. « Et toi alors, avec Oliver ? »

« Et bien, Tommy nous a interrompu hier soir quand vous êtes tous partis. » expliqua Felicity.

« Ouh ! » grimaça Thea.

« Du coup, ça m'a coupé toute envie en rentrant. » dit Felicity. « Mais, je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai interrompu Oliver pendant sa réunion. Tommy a dû se débrouiller tout seul avec leurs investisseurs. »

« Non ! » s'amusa Thea. « Tu l'as fais quitter sa réunion pour faire l'amour ? »

« Yep, et je me sens bien plus détendue. » avoua Felicity. « Surtout que, j'ai fais exprès d'oublier une petite pièce de ma tenue en laissant Oliver tout seul juste après. »

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » s'esclaffa Thea, qui comprit le sous-entendu de sa belle-sœur.

 **Elles furent interrompues par le serveur qui prit leur commande. Alors qu'elles dégustaient tranquillement leurs plats, Felicity demanda à sa jeune belle-sœur :**

« Dis, tu m'accompagnerais dans le centre ? J'ai besoin de faire quelques achats pour rendre ton frère complètement fou. »

« Oh oui, si tu m'aides à choisir des tenues qui feront en sorte que Roy ne parte plus sans me prévenir. » répondit Thea. « Comme ça, il verra ce qui l'attend en rentrant à la maison s'il arrête de me mentir. »

« Dans ton cas, du rouge conviendrait. » acquiesça Felicity.

 **Elles échangèrent un sourire complice, et poursuivirent leur déjeuner en changeant de sujet. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles entraient dans une boutique de lingerie de luxe. Elles défilèrent dans les rayons à la recherche des habits parfaits pour faire tourner la tête de leur copain respectif. Felicity trouva deux ensembles qui lui convenaient. Une fois enfermée dans une cabine d'essayage, elle passa de longues minutes à se déshabiller pour essayer une guêpière de couleur bleue turquoise. La poitrine était mise en valeur, transparente à quelques endroits. La guêpière était rattachée à une paire de porte-jarretelle noire, ainsi qu'un string du même bleu. Se mordant la lèvre, Felicity sortit son téléphone et, portant l'appareil face au miroir, se prit en photo. Elle se changea rapidement et mit la deuxième tenue. Un ensemble nuisette de couleur verte avec les pans du bas noir, et un porte-jarretelle noir. Une fois encore, elle se prit en photo avant d'envoyer un message à Oliver, avec les deux photos attachées en pièce-jointes et de demander :**

' _ **Which one for tonight ?'**_ (Laquelle pour ce soir ?)

 **Elle se rhabilla avant de sortir de la cabine, ses nouveaux trésors en mains. Thea sortit également d'une cabine, avec des ensembles de couleurs rouges et noirs en mains. Les deux belles-sœurs se regardèrent avec de se diriger vers la caisse en riant. L'heure de reprendre le travail arriva pour Felicity, et celle de regagner l'université pour Thea alors les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent.**

 **En retrouvant son bureau de Queen Industries, Felicity fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle se remit au travail, ignorant la sensation du regard brûlant si familier qui émanait du bureau voisin. Le téléphone sonna. Felicity sourit en voyant que l'appel venait de son patron et fiancé.**

« Oui Monsieur Queen ? » dit-elle de son air le plus innocent en décrochant.

 _« Tu te crois drôle ? Je parle de tes photos. Non mais tu veux ma mort ? »_

« Quoi, ça t'a pas plu ? »

 _« Je n'ai pas dis ça. »_

« T'as choisis la couleur ? »

 _« Possible, mais imagine que je sois obligé d'aller dans les rues… »_

« Non, il ne se passera rien ce soir. On s'enferme dans notre chambre toute la nuit. »

 _« Dans ce cas-là, je choisie la verte. »_

« Réfléchis bien à ce que _toi_ tu comptes me faire. »

 _« Oh j'ai bien réfléchis. »_

 **Felicity raccrocha avant de faire pivoter sa chaise. Elle croisa le regard d'Oliver. Seule une vitre séparait leur bureau. Felicity lui envoya un baiser avant de se remettre au travail. Le reste de l'après-midi passa sans encombre. Felicity fit quelques allers-retours au bureau d'Oliver pour de la paperasse, et elle faisait exprès de s'asseoir sur le bureau en remontant légèrement ses jambes. S'ils avaient été seuls à l'étage, Oliver aurait envoyé valser tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau pour y allonger sa fiancée.**

 **La nuit tombait sur Starling City. L'étage était désert, hormis Felicity qui vérifiait qu'il n'y aurait aucun braquage ni incident qui nécessiterait l'intervention de l'Archet Vert. Prête à rentrer, Felicity mit sa veste longue, prit son sac, les sacs contenant sa lingerie, et son téléphone puis, rejoignit son fiancé.**

« Prêt à rentrer Monsieur Queen ? » demanda-t-elle.

 **Oliver ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau qui fermait à clé et en sortit la culotte de Felicity.**

« Tu veux la récupérer ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai les mains prises. » répondit-elle. « Tu veux me la remettre toi-même ? »

« Je préfèrerais rentrer à la maison et t'arracher cette robe. » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

 _ **Manoir des Queen !**_

 **A peine avaient-ils franchis la porte du manoir qu'Oliver fit basculer sa fiancée sur son épaule, qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise.**

 _« Oliver ? » fit la voix de Moira Queen._

 _«_ Désolé maman, mais on ne dîne pas avec vous ce soir. » répondit-il en montant à l'étage.

 **Il reposa Felicity sur ses jambes une fois dans sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte puis, se retourna. Leurs bouches se plaquèrent l'une contre l'autre comme des aimants. Felicity lui enleva la veste avec force, et ne prit pas la peine de déboutonner un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Elle tira sur le vêtement et les boutons explosèrent tout autour d'eux.**

« Et si on allait sous la douche ? » proposa-t-elle en lui ôtant sa cravate et sa chemise. « Hum, je veux que tu m'attaches avec. »

« Tais-toi ! » gronda-t-il en capturant sa bouche.

 **Il la souleva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de leur chambre. Les vêtements s'étalèrent sur le carrelage et ils se retrouvèrent nus. Le manque d'air les sépara. Oliver en profita pour faire couler l'eau de la douche, et Felicity enleva ses lunettes et défit sa queue de cheval. Ses cheveux blonds ondulèrent le long de son dos, quand les mains puissantes d'Oliver se glissèrent sur sa taille. Il la prit dans ses bras, et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude les trempa en quelques secondes. Oliver ferma la porte vitrée.**

« Hum, ça fait du bien ! » dit Felicity, qui était dos à Oliver et qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière.

 **L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps.**

« Oliver ! » appela-t-elle dans un souffle.

 **Il se colla à elle, caressa sa peau et embrassa son cou. Le désir s'empara d'eux. Felicity se tourna dans les bras d'Oliver et s'empara de sa bouche. Leurs langues se touchèrent avidement, leurs mains étaient partout sur le corps de l'autre. Felicity sentit la paroi glacée dans son dos, mais pas longtemps car elle se retrouva vite dos à Oliver. Les mains sur la paroi, elle le sentit la pénétrer avec douceur, puis, agrippant ses bras pour les enrouler autour de son cou, elle le sentit aller et venir dans les méandres de sa féminité. Oliver prit tout son temps pour la faire jouir. Il ralentissait le rythme chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser. Ça ne rendait le moment que plus érotique.**

« Oliver… s'il te plaît… » le supplia-t-elle.

 **Resserrant son emprise sur sa taille sans lui faire mal, Oliver accéléra ses pénétrations et il ne tarda pas à jouir en elle, tout en la sentant se serrer autour de lui. Ils restèrent immobile de longues secondes, le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Lentement, Oliver se retira d'elle mais resta blottit contre elle. Ils restèrent encore de longues minutes sous la douche avant de sortir de la cabine et de s'enrouler dans des serviettes. Oliver fut le premier à sortir, et, après avoir donné les sacs que Felicity voulait, il enfila un simple jean lâche. Allumant un feu dans sa cheminée, il remit le pare-feu dès que les flammes léchèrent le bois. S'emparant de quelques coussins dans l'armoire, il les étala sur le tapis, avant d'y ajouter une large couverture. Dans un coin de sa chambre se trouvait un mini-frigo qu'il avait demandé à Rosa, la domestique, de remplir de diverses petites choses. Dieu merci, la domestique de la famille Queen était une vraie perle. Du mini-frigo, il en sortit une coupelle de fraises toute mûres et prêtes à être déguster, ainsi qu'une deuxième coupelle mais de chantilly. Sur l'étagère du bas, Oliver sortit une bouteille de vin blanc qui était à la bonne température. Par chance, il trouva deux verres à vins.**

 _« Rosa tu es un ange ! » pensa Oliver, qui se promit de la récompenser pour son dévouement._

 **Il déboucha la bouteille de vin et en versa dans les deux verres.**

 _« Monsieur Queen ! »_

 **Posant la bouteille de vin, Oliver se retourna et afficha un sourire approbateur. Il se passa une main sur le menton avant de faire signe à Felicity de tourner sur elle-même, ce qu'elle fit. Sa belle chevelure blonde encadrait son visage.**

« Je te plais comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et si tu t'approchais ? » suggéra-t-il.

 **Felicity s'approcha à pas lent, mais quand elle fut à portée de bras d'Oliver, ce dernier l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.**

« T'es très sexy, et puis j'adore la couleur. » lui sourit-il.

« Tant que tu ne me la déchires pas. » dit-elle.

 **Elle attrapa une fraise qu'elle trempa dans la chantilly avant de la porter à sa bouche et de croquer dedans tout en regardant Oliver.**

« Hum, délicieux ! » se délecta-t-elle en se léchant la lèvre. « T'en veux ? »

 **Elle présenta le reste de sa fraise à Oliver, qui ouvrit la bouche et avala le reste du fruit. Felicity s'empressa de l'embrasser, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent de souffle.**

« Du vin ? » demanda-t-il en s'emparant des deux verres.

« Volontiers ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

 **Elle prit son verre, le porta à ses lèvres et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de fortune devant la cheminée. Dégustant par petite gorgée son verre de vin blanc, Felicity se délecta de la chaleur qui envahissait leur chambre, réchauffant ainsi l'atmosphère. Oliver vint s'asseoir près d'elle, portant une fraise aux lèvres de la jeune femme, qui croqua dans le fruit. Felicity se laissa aller dans les bras d'Oliver, qui l'embrassa dans le cou.**

« Promets-moi de ne jamais cesser de m'aimer. » souffla-t-elle. « Et de toujours me surprendre. »

« Je te le promets ! » dit-il en l'embrassant.

 **Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de vin blanc avant de tourner la tête et de chercher les lèvres d'Oliver. Il lui donna un baiser des plus tendres avant de s'écarter, de prendre son verre et de se lever pour les déposer sur le mini-frigo. Felicity en profita pour s'allonger. Sa tête reposa sur un coussin des plus moelleux. A cette vue, Oliver se rapprocha dangereusement de sa fiancée, avant de s'agenouiller pour ensuite s'allonger sur son corps des plus tentant. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, jouant avec sa langue de longues minutes puis, la laissant à bout de souffle, dévia ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, sans ôter sa bouche de sa peau et lui mordilla sensuellement le cou. Il descendit jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine pour se redresser et l'admirer. Glissant ses mains le long de ses jambes, il détacha le porte-jarretelle tout en laissant ses doigts effleurer sa peau. Il dû réfréner son désir en s'apercevant qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtements sous la nuisette. Il ne résista plus à la tentation et se baissa pour embrasser les cuisses de la jeune femme qui se cambra lorsque son souffle chaud entra en contact avec sa féminité. Oliver la goûtait, encore et encore, lentement, s'attardant sur son bouton de plaisir. L'entendre gémir était un doux chant à ses oreilles, et la supplication qui sortit de sa bouche le fit durcir. Sachant qu'il était sur le point de la faire jouir, Oliver cessa sa torture, défit son jean afin de libérer son sexe. Son corps recouvrit celui de Felicity, puis, il la pénétra lentement jusqu'à buter au fond de son ventre. Elle avait fermée les yeux et à l'expression de son visage, elle se délectait de la sensation, mais Oliver, un sourire en coin, se retira tout aussi lentement avant de replonger en elle, lui arrachant ainsi un orgasme foudroyant. Oliver plaqua sa bouche à la sienne, tout en bougeant ses hanches avec plus de douceur, mais sans pour autant la laisser se remettre de son orgasme. Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, comme durant les prémices de leur histoire. Après l'amour, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le silence, avant de s'endormir devant la cheminée.**

 **Oliver fut tiré de son sommeil par son téléphone. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Le feu de la cheminée s'éteignait. Tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Felicity, Oliver se leva de la couverture et se mit à la recherche de son téléphone, qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner. Il le trouva parmi les monceaux de vêtements devant la porte de sa chambre. Il tira l'appareil de sa veste, et décrocha.**

« Tommy, tu sais quelle heure il est ? » demanda-t-il sans cacher le fait qu'il dormait.

 _« Je sais, je suis désolé mon pote mais, c'est en train d'arriver. »_

« Qu'est-ce qui est en train d'arriver ? »

 **Au lieu d'une réponse de la part de son meilleur ami, Oliver entendit un cri. Celui d'une femme. La fatigue s'évapora aussitôt, et tous ses sens furent en alerte quand le cri cessa pour faire place à des mots, dits par une personne qu'Oliver ne connaissait que trop bien.**

 _« Aaaaaah, Tommy Merlyn raccroche et viens ici c'est de ta faute si je souffre ! »_

« Laurel ? »

 _« Elle est en train d'accoucher alors j'aimerais bien que le parrain de mon fils ou de ma fille se bouge le cul et vienne à l'hôpital d'urgence. »_

 **La ligne se coupa. Oliver resta figé quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. Il réveilla Felicity avec douceur. Elle ouvrit des yeux endormit en demandant** _ **Quoi ?…**_ **alors Oliver lui expliqua…**

 _ **Une heure plus tard !**_

 _ **Hôpital de Starling City !**_

 **Ils s'étaient habillés simplement, baskets jeans t-shirt… Oliver et Felicity entrèrent aux urgences de l'hôpital, et demandèrent leur chemin, quand Tommy les accueillit.**

« T'es pas avec Laurel ? » le réprimanda Felicity.

« Les médecins m'ont fait sortir. » répondit-il simplement.

« Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta Oliver.

 **Tommy se contenta de sourire et de les conduire au second étage de l'hôpital. Il les guida ensuite à travers de longs couloirs pour ensuite s'arrêter devant une porte. Une sage-femme en sortit et sourit au papa.**

« Vous pouvez entrer Monsieur Merlyn, mais je ne vous accorde que cinq minutes pour les visites. Félicitations. »

« Merci ! » dit Tommy, lui rendant son sourire.

 **Tommy entra dans la chambre et se plaça auprès de Laurel, qui tenait un bébé entre ses bras. Le jeune papa regarda ses amis et fit les présentations.**

« Ollie, Felicity, je vous présente Rebecca Sara Merlyn ! »

« Une fille ? » s'étrangla Felicity, qui s'approcha de la jeune maman. « Elle est superbe. »

« Merci ! » sourit Laurel.

 **L'avocate était fatiguée, mais son visage rayonnait de joie. De son côté, Oliver prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, fier et heureux.**

« Félicitations ! » lui dit-il.

« Merci mon pote ! » dit Tommy.

 _« Oliver ? » l'appela Laurel._

« Oui ? » fit-il en s'écartant de son meilleur ami.

« Tu veux tenir ta filleule dans tes bras ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

 **Il n'hésita pas une seconde et s'avança jusqu'au lit. Laurel lui plaça délicatement la petite fille dans les bras, et, sous le regard amoureux de Felicity, Oliver fit connaissance avec sa filleule, Rebecca, qui ne se réveilla pour rien au monde !**

 **L'heure des visites fut terminée. Oliver et Felicity félicitèrent une dernière fois le couple avant de quitter la chambre afin de laisser la jeune maman se reposer. Bras dessus bras dessous, Oliver et Felicity marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs du deuxième étage de l'hôpital.**

« Tu ferais un super papa, tu le sais ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » arqua-t-il.

« Je l'ai vu sur ton visage, quand tu la tenais dans tes bras. » répondit Felicity. « Je sais que tu la protègeras, et si un jour toi et moi on devait avoir un bébé… »

« Comment ça _si_? » la coupa-t-il, s'arrêtant devant l'ascenseur.

 **Felicity se pinça les lèvres, ayant peur d'avoir dit une bêtise mais Oliver se contenta de sourire et de dire :**

« _Quand_ on aura un bébé, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous garder sain et sauf, toi _et_ notre bébé. »

« Tu… tu y penses alors ? » demanda-t-elle alors que des larmes brouillèrent sa vue.

« Hey… » dit-il d'une voix douce en prenant son visage en coupe. Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues. « Je t'aime Felicity, je veux t'épouser, passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, et fonder une famille avec toi. Et quoi que je fasse, peu importe qui je poursuis, je trouverais toujours le moyen de revenir vers toi, et notre famille. »

 **Il l'embrassa avec force pour appuyer ses dires. Felicity reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, essuya ses larmes et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour faire venir l'appareil à eux. Oliver la serra dans ses bras, et lui susurra à l'oreille :**

« Et si on rentrait ? On pourrait mettre en route un neveu pour Thea ! »

« T'oublie qu'on doit se marier avant. » lui rappela-t-elle alors que l'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes métalliques.

« On a qu'à se marier la semaine prochaine ? » proposa-t-il. « Toi, moi, nos amis et nos parents… au Manoir ! »

 **Felicity recula dans l'appareil, et tira Oliver avec elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Felicity enroula les bras autour de son cou et dit :**

« Y a de forte chance qu'on soit en retard au boulot ! »

« Je n'ai pas une seule réunion de prévue alors, on peut rester la matinée au lit ! » suggéra-t-il. « A faire l'amour encore et encore… »

« Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi… »

* * *

Alors, quel est votre avis ? J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et oui, y aura une suite mais pas tout de suite :)

A très vite, Aurélie !

* * *

A


End file.
